1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to, for example, a resonance coupler, a transmission apparatus, a switching system, and a directional coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gate driving circuit controls turning-on/off of a semiconductor switching device by applying a gate voltage to a gate terminal of the semiconductor switching device. The gate driving circuit applies a gate voltage to a gate terminal of a high voltage switching device.
Japanese Patent No. 5552230 discloses a bidirectional switch using a GaN semiconductor. When the bidirectional switch is in an ON-state, the bidirectional switch allows a current to pass through it in either direction between two terminals. When the bidirectional switch is in an OFF-state, the bidirectional switch is capable of cutting off the current.
A device that isolates a DC component between a primary side and a secondary side is called a signal isolation device or a non-contact signal transmitter. The signal isolation device is an indispensable device to drive a high voltage switching device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-067012 discloses an open ring type electromagnetic resonance coupler capable of isolatedly transmitting a gate signal and power.